


Purr For Me, Pet

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Bastion, Happy Birthday Cheyenne!, M/M, Neko!Jaden, Sub!Jaden, Toys, sequel fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Neko, Darling".</p><p>Jaden was good today. Bastion has a treat for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purr For Me, Pet

Jaden had been good. He's run back to his dorm, changed his pants so fast they were inside-out  _and_ backwards. He managed to make it in time for class and even stayed awake the whole time. He took perfect notes, the same way he's seen Bastion's set up. And when class was over, he hurried off to Bastion's dorm room, sitting with his legs crossed on the bed and pouring over the notes he'd taken, just like Bastion would want him to. 

As any good master, Bastion gave Jaden the time he needed to make sure he was presentable. He spent that time speaking with the other third of their relationship. 

"So, you want Jaden for the night?" The Obelisk Blue asked. 

"I do. I have a new kind of . . .  _play_ I've been meaning to try."

"Why don't you want me there?"

"I'd like to see if Jaden likes it, and if he does, I'll try it on you. However, there is no middle ground like this. You're either on top, or on the bottom and you need to know what you're doing to top."

Jesse looked off thoughtfully. "Can you at least tell me the play name?"

"It's pet play. For Jaden, cat play, specifically."

Jesse's eyes lit up. "I see. You'll need time to get me."

"Exactly."

"Alright then, Bastion. You've got your night." Jesse pulled him in and stole a kiss, smirking and winking. "Just make sure to get an animal for me soon, a'ight?"

Bastion chuckled, petting down wild blue hair. "Will do. Have fun at your tournie."

"I will." Jesse winked and left with a laugh.

* * *

"Pet? Are you here?"

Jaden perked up and bolted off the bed. "I'm in your room, Bastion!"

The Ra Yellow entered the bedroom and eyed the notes approvingly. "I see you've been on your best behaviour today."

"I have been, like you said to be." Jaden smiled hopefully up at him. "So, will we get to play?"

Bastion read over a history note appraisingly. "Yes, we will. However, I'd like this to go slow. Any objections?"

Jaden shook his head. 

"Safeword?"

Jaden paled. "We'll need one?"

"I don't believe so, but because this kind of play is classic BDSM, I'd like to know when you genuinely don't enjoy it, or if something is too overwhelming. This is why I'd like to go slow."

Colour returned to his face and he grinned enthusiastically. "Oh. Okay. Cool. Uhh . . . Safeword, safeword . . . How abouuuut . . . Ra?"

"Are you sure to remember that? It doesn't sound like your other safewords." Bastion shed his jacket, hanging it up by Jaden's on the coat rack. 

"Right. How about Neos instead?"

"That's more like it." Bastion smiled and gestured for the younger teen to come closer. Gently, he ran his fingernails over Jaden's scalp and kissed his forehead. "I'm going to get the toys. I want you naked and studying when I get back."

"Can do," Jaden smiled and purred, rubbing into his hands. " _Master._ "

"Don't play with fire,  _pet_." Bastion pecked his cheek and left the room. 

* * *

Jaden could see why Bastion wanted to go slow. Waiting for Bastion had left him aroused, like always. And Bastion had slowly, slowly brought his arousal to a nice, loose state. It almost went as normal: Bastion plays him like an instrument until he's loose enough and then prepares him. From there, it's usually sex. Tonight, something malleable but most definitely  _not_ Bastion nudged against his hole. 

Bastion was slow and tender, sucking and licking at his nipples as he gasped and panted around the weight of a lovely red and black plug roughly the size of Jaden's fist at it's widest. It was a long process: Jaden had never taken Bastion and Jesse together, let alone a fist, so the fight was  _very_ tight. Bastion worked it into him, though. Patience and perseverance seen the heavy weight of the plug nestled comfortably inside of him, the bulbous shape pressing against his prostate when the toy was pushed the slightest bit up.

"Does that feel good, Jaden?" Bastion asked, stroking down his stomach.

"Yeah. Oh God, yes." Jaden shifted, the weight of orgasm as well as the plug sitting heavily in the pit of his stomach.

Bastion's hand wrapped around his cock and Jaden moaned obscenely.

"I thought . . . I thought-"

"Oh, darling, we are. However, leaving you in this state will make it much harder on you and you're not ready yet." With quick, efficient strokes, Bastion had him coming in minutes, pushing up and twisting the plug just the slightest. "I'm going to finish dressing you, then we'll wait for you to recover."

"Oh." Jaden gasped. "Okay.

* * *

As it stood now, Jaden was on the floor, plug still firmly inside of him and arousal tugging at the back of his mind when he shifted from his place on Bastion's pillows. His tail felt silky between his bare thighs and he'd come to really like the feeling. The ears pinned into his hair weren't too bad either. Bastion had made sure to attach them close to the roots so they wouldn't come out, accidentally or otherwise. He was reading a book now as the older teen finished some math homework.

"Jaden?"

"Yeah, Bas?"

"Are you ready to play now? No soreness?"

"I'm ready to play with, Master." Jaden responded, sitting up and moaning as the plug shifted again. He marked his place in the book, set it up on the bedside table and sat on his haunches, head cocked curiously. 

"Always to eager, Pet." Bastion sat down on his bed. "Purr for me, Kitten?"

Jaden rubbed his head against Bastion's leg and purred loudly, brown eyes closed in bliss. 

"Such a good Kitten today. Perhaps I can give you a treat." Bastion patted the bed. "Up, Pet. I don't feel like playing on the floor."

Jaden jumped up and sprawled out, barring his belly for his Master. "You enjoy playing with me, Master?"

"What's there not to enjoy?" Bastion hovered over him, stroking his hair, then his ears. "Such a lovely colour. Such a lovely creature."

Jaden purred again. "Thank you, Master. How would you like me?"

"Hmm. Just like this, I think. Tell me, Pet, do you think you could handle me  _and_ the plug?"

Jaden's eyes widened. "Neos."

Bastion stroked his face. "Tell me what you think, Jaden."

"No. I . . . I like the idea, but I'd rather have  _that_ done with you and Jesse, instead. Maybe . . . Maybe later."

Bastion nodded. "Do you feel comfortable returning to play, Jaden?"

"Yes, Master."

"Okay Pet. No need to worry." Bastion kissed him solidly. "I'll make you feel good."

The Ra's hand had snuck down Jaden's thigh, wrapping around the base of the attached tail. Gently, he tugged. Jaden gasped and arched, hands coming to grab Bastion's biceps. 

"Ooooooooo, so  _good_." Jaden murmured, eyes clenched shut.

With the same speed, Bastion pushed it back in.

"Oh God, ohGodyes." 

Out, in,  _twist_.

Jaden's eyes snapped open only to roll into the back of his head. " _Fuck_."

"I take it you're enjoying this, Pet."

"Master, Master take it out." Jaden babbled. "I want it out. I want you in. Oh God, please."

Bastion made a contemplative sound, leaning down to kiss and bite at Jaden's exposed throat. He ground the plug in with the palm of his hand. "I think I'd like to play a bit longer with it."

"OohGodMaster _please_." Jaden whined. "I've been half-hard for hours now. I've had all the foreplay I need." Jaden pulled Bastion up, twining his fingers in his Dom's hair and kissing him breathless. "I even came prepared."

Bastion's normal slate grey eyes turned black and Jaden knew he'd unleashed the storm. "Did you now?"

Jaden gulped. "P-Pull the plug out and you'll see. I'm so slick inside. I'm ready for you."

Bastion licked at the seam of his lips. "Are you always such a harlot?"

"Only for you. Not even for Jesse." Jaden breathed, shaking his head to make the ears twitch. His voice lowered to a whisper. "Jesse doesn't do this to me. Only you, Master."

Bastion viciously sunk his teeth into Jaden's neck, making the smaller boy cry out. " _Good_. No one else gets to see you like this."

"Please, Master . . . "

"No need to worry, Pet." Bastion soothed the bite with a lick and a kiss and a grin. "I would never leave you wanting."

He slowly rotated the plug, clockwise, pulling it out with minimal force. Jaden panted, trying to adjust to the girth of the plug once more. His head thrashed from side to side, but Bastion's firm arm around his waist stopped him from moving too much to pull the plug out prematurely. With care, Bastion worked the large plug out, Jaden panting in relief. 

"Calm down, Pet."

Jaden smiled, his head falling to the side and his chocolate eyes gazing up at him through butterscotch hair. "Can I feel your skin, Master?"

"What kind of master would I be do deny such a pretty request? Would you like to undress me, Pet?"

"Yes."

"Come then."

Bastion never let either Jaden or Jesse undress him. Either he made himself naked or he was dressed the whole time. Jaden was sure that this was because it was something new, something new  _without Jesse present_ , that Jaden was allowed such a luxury. 

Jaden took his time peeling away Bastion's green undershirt, He traced all of the hard-won muscle on Bastion's chest. He knew the other boy's routine by heart, would watch him shower and felt the strength in the muscles when Bastion held him, but he didn't recall a time, aside from their first foray, where Bastion had just let him explore. 

"I love feeling you, Master. You're so firm and solid." Jaden rubbed his face into the bulging pectoral muscles and purred, smiling as his scalp got scratched as a reward. "I wish you'd let me do it more."

"I'll take your suggestion into consideration, Pet." Bastion pet his hair. "But you best hurry."

Jaden nodded and moved down to the teen's belt, quickly undoing it and throwing it away. He squirmed for a moment, trying to keep a straight head with his achingly empty hole and throbbing cock. He was just as speedy with his pants, pushing them down so Bastion could kick them away. Afterwards, he lay on his back submissively. 

"I'm yours, Master."

Bastion chuckled and licked a long stripe up his flushed cock, kissing the crown. "You learn so quick, Pet."

"Thank you, Master."

"How badly do you want me? What do you want me to do to you?"

Jaden whined high in his throat. "Take me. Wreck me. Use me." An idea came to mind. "I want you to breed me, Master. I want to be full of your kittens."

Bastion's eyes went wide before they narrowed in delight. "You want to have my kittens, do you? You want to be so full that you'll have no choice?"

Jaden groaned. "I want to be so full I can't help but leak."

Bastion's smirk as he leaned over him was  _predatory_. "I think I can accomplish that much."

* * *

Three hours later seen Jaden wrecked and incoherent. He couldn't speak, his voice too raw from three withheld orgasms and two granted ones. His body was limp, simply taking the nearly violent thrusts. He was so blissed that his drool was pooling on the bedding. 

Bastion above him was breathing in short, laboured pants, working yet another hickey into Jaden's pink skin. He slammed in, arms shaking from the effort, and released for the third and final time. 

Jaden was unresponsive, but came again at the feeling of  _more_ of Bastion's come flooding him. 

"You've been so good." Bastion whispered, voice not being able to manage more. "So good. I'll make sure to save this so you can see it tomorrow morning."

Jaden promptly passed out. 

* * *

When Jaden woke up, Bastion was asleep beside him, calm and peaceful. He winced as he stood. 

_I'm sore all over. Bastion was really thorough last night._

He moved through the small dorm room and closed the door to the bathroom, very intent on taking a nice, long shower before classes started. However, something black on the inside of his thighs caught his attention. He turned to face the mirror and his mouth dried up. 

His ass had another plug in it. 

Jaden clenched around it and noticed it was much smaller than the red one, but still large enough to block off his hole. 

Steadying himself on the bathtub, Jaden spread his legs and twisted to look into the mirror, the plug the focus of his attention. Just as Bastion had last night, he worked the black toy out of his body. Thick white liquid, so closely resembling cream, slid out of his body, dripping obscenely down his bruised and marked skin. 

"Oh God . . . "

Jaden couldn't stop looking as Bastion's mark on him continued to ooze out. 

Within moments, Jaden was back in Bastion's bedroom. 

"Bastion, wake up."

The Brit groggily shook himself awake, barely having time to blearily glimpse Jaden before the boy was on him. He was being kissed to fiercely and passionately for his sleep-addled brain to keep up with. 

"Jaden?"

"Sex. Now."

Bastion propped himself up on his elbows and furrowed his brows. "Huh?"

"We're having sex. Right now."

"Why, dare I ask?"

Jaden kissed him again, winding around him like ivy. He was smiling so, so brightly when he pulled back. "I saw the surprise you left me. You have no idea how horny that made me. So, sex. Right now."

"Give me-"

Jaden yanked the covers away, grinding against Bastion's still-naked form. "I said now."

Within seconds, he was on his back, Bastion pinning his hands above his head. "Only for you, Pet."

Jaden smirked cheekily up at him. "All yours, Master."

 

 

 

 


End file.
